Weggeschickt!
by Auriane02
Summary: Man hat ihn doch glatt einfach weggeschickt...!


_Mein Beitrag zur „Alles was kurz ist" – Foren-Challenge auf 2007_

_Nichts Bekanntes aus dem HP Universum gehört mir. Alles JKR. Bitte. Danke. :D_

_Ich hab es ein kleines bisserl überarbeitet… Ich bin ja eine große Niete im Betalesen, doch sogar mir sind einige Dinge aufgefallen. _

_EDIT: OK, Asche auf mein Haupt... Mir sind nicht genug Dinge aufgefallen... Wieder einmal hat sich Kira Gmork sich meiner erbarmt und hat Beta gelesen. Vielen vielen Dank Kira... Was würd ich ohne dich nur machen...!_

* * *

**Weggeschickt**

Von Auriane

„Sie haben mich weggeschickt Lucius! Ist das zu fassen?!" Die Stimme des Zaubertrankmeisters schwankte zwischen Zorn und Fassungslosigkeit.  
Malfoy Senior hielt immer noch die Haustüre auf und ließ den empörten Redeschwall über sich ergehen. Als er der Meinung war Severus hätte zur Begrüßung genug geschimpft, unterbrach er ihn.

„Hallo Severus, schön dich zu sehen. Natürlich kannst du reinkommen…"

Snape schnaubte amüsiert. „Tut mir leid, Lucius, aber wie können die mich in so einem Moment nur wegschicken?!"

Der blonde Mann nahm den Zaubertrankprofessor am Arm und schob ihn mit sanfter Gewalt Richtung Salon. Dort drückte er ihn in einen Sessel vorm Kamin und schenkte anschließend zwei Gläser feinen Cognac ein. Eines reichte er Severus, der ungewohnt lässig im Sessel hing und immer noch mit Wut und Empörung kämpfte.

„Hier mein Freund, den kannst du jetzt sicher brauchen."

Ohne überhaupt hinzusehen stürzte Severus den Cognac hinunter. Lucius schmunzelte, schenkte sich nach und stellte die Flasche in weiser Voraussicht auf das kleine Tischchen, als er sich zu seinem Freund setzte.

„Es ist soweit und man hat dich weg geschickt? Weißt du Severus, eigentlich kannst du froh sein…" Überrascht sah Severus seinen Freund an. „Ach, ich dachte du wärst gerne dabei gewesen?"

„Sicher, aber in meinen ganzen Leben gab es bis dahin, und hat es seitdem keine Zeit mehr gegeben, in der ich mich so unnütz und hilflos gefühlt hab."  
Severus sah ihn weiterhin unverwandt an. Beide tranken ihren Cognac aus und schenkten wiederum nach.

„Hmm…" Daran hatte Severus gar nicht gedacht.

„Du würdest ausrasten wenn du zusehen müsstest und nichts tun könntest als eben nur zusehen. Sie hatten schon recht, dich weg zuschicken."

Severus grunzte nur. Der viele Cognac auf nüchternen Magen, mitten in der Nacht, machte sich bemerkbar. Lucius fuhr sich durch die vom Schlaf sowieso noch unordentlichen Haare. Vorhin hatte er noch gefröstelt, was, nur mit einer Pyjamahose bekleidet, kein Wunder war. Jetzt wärmte der Cognac herrlich von innen heraus. Er vergrub seine nackten Zehen in dem flauschigen Teppich unter seinen Füßen.

„Ich wollte eben dabei sein…", seufzte der Zaubertrankmeister müde.

Lucius nickte verständnisvoll. „Sicher, es hat schon was. Doch um ehrlich zu sein, wenn ich noch mal in die Situation kommen würde, ich wüsste nicht, ob ich das noch mal mit machen möchte."

Er begann zu erzählen und Severus lauschte, verwundert darüber wie viele Einzelheiten sein Freund noch wusste. Während er zuhörte und dadurch erfuhr welche Tortour es für seinen Freund gewesen sein musste, war er auf einmal froh nicht dabei zu sein.

Der Cognac hielt Lucius angenehm warm und Severus wurde seine Kleidung zu heiß, so dass er sich irgendwann lange vorm Morgengrauen seiner Robe und der Jacke entledigte.

In einer kleinen Pause, als das Gespräch ins Stocken geriet, schliefen beide, genau so wie sie waren, ein.

Um halb sieben Uhr morgens betrat Narcissa Malfoy den Salon und schmunzelte bei dem Anblick der sich ihr bot. Ihr Mann, halb nackt, das Kinn auf die Brust gesunken und das Cognacglas noch in der Hand, schlief an der einen Seite des Tisches. Das Licht des Morgens fing sich in seinem Haar, das ihm strubbelig nach allen Seiten abstand.

Und gegenüber sein bester Freund.

Severus Snape, ohne Robe und Jacke, mit halb aufgeknöpftem Hemd, den Kopf nach hinten an die Lehne des Stuhles gelehnt, saß an der anderen Seite des Tisches.

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter als Severus im Schlaf den Mund öffnete und leise zu schnarchen begann.

Vorsichtig nahm sie Lucius das Glas aus der Hand, breitete über jeden eine Decke aus und legte einen Zettel auf den Tisch, auf dem stand:

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Severus. Du bist Vater einer gesunden Tochter._

**ENDE**


End file.
